Bloody fun
by shintas1st
Summary: Itachi finds a whole new way to torment his otouto. Rated T for language.


Hmmm...what can I say about this one...I was bored? Again? Okay, just a random little drabble (or oneshot, I don't really know the difference ) that my sleep deprived mind cooked up as I watched my brother play Pokemon on his GameBoy. All comments are welcome. Yes, even flames. Take note that if you do flame, please put in a lot of unneccesary insults and cursing: it always makes me laugh. Though I can't really think of a reason as to why someone would flame this or how...whatever.

Note: Characters may be OOC and they are in present day settings. Itachi and Sasuke ( again )

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

On with teh fanfic!

* * *

Sasuke stared in horror at the sticky red mess before him. What had he done to deserve this? No, how could Itachi, his own brother, _do_ this tohim.

Why?

He'd never done anything to his older brother besides praised and admired him. Well...he had occasionally annoyed him once in a while, but wasn't that what younger brothers were supposed to do?

Wait.

Maybe it _was_ his fault Itachi had done this. Maybe he had somehow crossed a line and caused his brother to snap...but how? What could he have done to _really _deserve this. Had he not apologized for what he'd done? Or was that not enough? Was he to suffer endlessly, day and night under the malicious gaze of his crimson eyed brother until he grew utterly and hopelessly devoid of emotion?

But why?

This made absolutely no sense at all!

Going to Itachi for the answer hadn't helped either, not in the least. When asked why, Itachi simply smirked and chuckled coldly, and the only words he provided were " Foolish little brother...". Sasuke had even resorted to asking Itachi for help, pleading with him to help him fix what _he_ had done. Honestly, he didn't hate Itachi. He never wanted to, and he was willing to forgive. Instead of accepting his chance at forgiveness, Itachi had turned to his brother and smirked yet again.

" Dearest otouto. " He had purred mockingly, " What is done is done, and it cannot be _un_done because it is permanent, everlasting. Do you not understand? You may hate me if you so desire, but what I have done is irreversable. No matter what you do, all of your attempts will be rendered useless. It is futile."

Sasuke had been shaken, to say the least. Was what Itachi said really true? There was no way he _couldn't_ fix this. Sasuke looked down at his hands to find them stained a deep red. Even after he had shoved them beneath a steady stream of water and scrubbed furiously at them for hours, it still wouldn't go away. That horrible, sickening shade of red that reminded him so much of his very own kekki genkai. It clung to his skin and dripped into his eyes as he showered in an attempt to wash it away. Even though it faded it was still there, the deep crimson that made anger churn in his belly everytime he looked into a mirror and was reminded of his brother. That dispicable man that had dared do this to him. He hated walking down the street and having his family members tell him how much they looked alike. How they had the same eyes. How the bridges of their noses curved in the exact same way. How their cheekbones, though his were not yet fully defined by age, held that same delicate yet firm quality. How...no. He now had something that made them distinguishable. He had something that Itachi didn't have, even though Itachi himself was the cause, and despite how much he hated looking like Itachi, he hated what he had done even more. As Sasuke stood there, glaring at his reflection, he felt his anger return tenfold.

_" Itachi, i'm going to kill you!"_

And with that resolve in mind, Sasuke wheeled away from his bathroom mirror. No one, not even Uchiha Itachi, got away with messing with Sasuke's hair. _No one! _He stomped down the hall, making sure to slam the door extra hard behind him, and went in search of his brother. He found him lounging in the livingroom on the couch reading what appeared to be a GAME INFORMER(1) while sipping leisurely on his coffee. Sasuke stalked over to his older brother, upturning an innocent footrest on the way there, and smacked the magazine out of his hand. Itachi took one final sip of his coffee before setting it down on a nearby table. Sasuke grew positively livid as he watched Itachi lean back onto the couch and cross his legs to make himself more comfortable. The elder Uchiha relaxed and placed one pale hand on his knee while the other rested on the couch beside him, and raised one eyebrow as if to say _' You rang? '_.

" This. " Sasuke hissed, pointing at his now flame colored hair. Itachi's slightly amused expression faultered for a moment as he fought to hold back a chuckle, and he forced his already raised eyebrow higher, telling Sasuke to continue. Sasuke, however, growled menacingly and pulled back a fist which he planned on driving into Itachi's smirking face. Itachi simply leaned slightly to the left and nearly yawned as Sasuke's fist passed harmlessly by. The hand on his knee moved suddenly, and Sasuke found himself sprawled out on the floor next to the couch with a _very_ sore shoulder. He sat up and kicked at his brother's feet who scoffed at his unusually childish display.

" I'm gonna kick your ass for this one day. " Sasuke proclaimed, still hell bent on scuffing Itachi's new shoes. Itachi merely chuckled and held up one perfectly manacured hand.

" No, otouto, I believe we are even. " On Itachi's hand, his nails to be more exact, was bright yellow nail polish. " Honestly Sasuke, dandelion yellow? I thought you had more taste than that. " Itachi scolded offhandedly, earning yet another glare from the boy. Sasuke huffed and pouted in a most undignified manner, folding his arms over his chest as he did so.

" Pink is what I would expect from a prank such as this. Neon green would've even been exceptable, but _dandelion yellow? _"

" Shut up stupid. " Sasuke muttered. He obviously did not like being lectured on what kind of pranks he should pull, and he was not about to wait around for Itachi to tell him how to do a better one. He rose to his feet and left the room, but not before 'accidentally' knocking Itachi's coffee onto the floor. Itachi simply sighed and pick up the fallen mug. His little brother would have to pay for his show of disrespect, and Itachi grinned as he thought of the punishment he would dish out later. If Sasuke hated having his hair blood red, then he would be very displeased when he woke up with skin that would put a flamingo to shame...

* * *

1) Game Informer: Awesome video game magazine. GI ROX!! XD

Yup, there it is. The Uchiha brothers torturing one another with childish pranks. Poor Sasu-chan, he should know better than to mess with Ita-nii. **:evil smirk: **They all learn sometime...hope u enjoyed the read!

Review please! It means the world to authors!! XD

Ja ne!


End file.
